Finding out
by Patience1351
Summary: Set just after Piper and Leo well you know in the ghostly plane, and Phoebe and Paige never knew about Chris. P.S I do not own charmed.


"Damn it, Chris, I want a straight answer from you" Piper screamed at the young whitelighter. Who was walking (running) down the manor stairs into the kitchen.

"Chris we just want the truth from you." Leo said fallowing quickly behind Piper.

"I told you future cones-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I don't care about 'future consequences' I want to know now damn it!" Piper said, putting her hand up into that all too familiar position.

Chris backed up somewhat. Knowing being blown up from personal experience was not something you wanted to happen twice in one day.

"Okay, Piper, look at yourself. Your about to blow up your whitelighter who is only trying to save the future, and would very much like to stay in one piece."

Piper did as he said, and looking down at her hands she knew what she had to do.

And as though a muse was standing right next to Piper she came up with a spell that would salve all her 'Chris problems'.

'_Let us see what we so_

_Desperately seek_

_Let us see the memories _

_That reside within_

_So that we may understand_

_The boy here from future land'_

Chris opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was doing, but he quickly closed it once he realized that they were no longer in the kitchen.

They were in central park **7 years in the future.**

Leo who had been quiet for most of the exchange was now the first too speak up.

"Piper, where are we?"

"Oh god, Piper, reverse the spell now!" Chris yelled, at Piper, but to no avail.

Piper had been to stuck looking at the picture in front of her

Future-Piper sat on a park bench watching two little boys playing on the park playground.

One was obviously Wyatt, but the other she couldn't quite place he looked familiar.

Chris who looked paler then a ten thousand year old vampire interrupted past-Pipers thoughts.

"Piper, Please I'm begging you reverse the spell." Chris was now frantic I his pleading.

"I can't it has to play out, and who is that boy playing with Wyatt? Is he a friend?" Piper asked, she walked closer to her future self, Leo fallowing behind.

"No guys wait." Chris said running after them.

Leo and Piper were now right next to there oblivious future self that obviously couldn't see them because it was a memory not an event that was happening now.

The two little boys ran up to Future-Piper, and hugged her tight. (Leo and Piper stood captivated by the seen in front of them, and Chris had turned from pale to green.)

Future Wyatt looked up at Future-Piper and said with more enthusiasm then needed. "Mommy guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" Future-Piper asked.

"Mommy I taught Chris how to clime the monkey-bars!" (Present-Piper and Leo looked at each other, and back at Chris who looked horrified at what was taking place.)

"Yah mommy Wyatt told me how to get up on the bars, and how to hold on, and how to move from one to the other and he's the best biggest brother in the whole wide world!" Little Chris said with a big smile plastered on his face.

The image faded and the three were in a completely white room while they were moving through Chris's memories.

Piper and Leo turned a questioning look towards Chris.

"Look I'll explain every thing just please, please reverse the spell." Chris was begging again but he didn't care there were things he wanted no one to know happened to him even his mom.

"YOUR OUR SON!" Piper yelled, Leo was completely shocked and had decided it was best just not to speak.

"MOM, you don't understand there are things I have seen things I have been through that you can't see or even know about. Please this is my nightmare not yours! I'll do anything I'll tell you everything you want to know just please if you have any heart at all you, and I know you do you will stop this before you see to much." Chris said the last part in almost a whisper.

Piper just stared at him then looked over at Leo and said with a quivering voice "Leo, the ghostly plane. I knew it the morning sickness the weird cravings." Leo gave her a questioning look. " Leo I'm pregnant. With Chris!" Piper was gasping for breath by the time she finished. And sat down on the non-existent floor.

Leo letting it settle in looked up at Chris, and was shocked to find the boy had tears in his normally stone cold eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked, but before Chris could answer they were thrown into another vision.

_Little-Chris of about 11 was standing in the manor's foray doing his homework, when three demons shimmered in. Chris's School book fell with a thud to the floor, and Chris started throwing the demons against walls, and bookshelves. He had defeated the three demon, but five more shimmered in. "Mom!" Chris screamed while karate kicking one of the demon that had shimmered behind him. "Mom, demons!" Just then Piper came running down the stairs, and into fighting mode, fighting off 2 demons at a time. She blew up one, but the other shimmered away only to shimmer back behind Chris who didn't notice until it was too late. The demons who had been fighting Chris left as well as the one who had just stabbed Chris in the back. Piper ran over to her son gathering him up in her arms she totted him over to the couch. Gently laying him down, as he tried to keep in hid groans of agony. "Leo, Chris is hurt, HELP!" Piper screamed at the ceiling. _

"_M-mom, are you okay?" Chris asked his voice soft, but filled with pain._

"_I'm fine, Chris, and your going to be fine too as soon as your father comes to heal you." Again Piper yelled for Leo, but no one came._

"_He won't c...come, Mom, he never comes for me, please just call for W...Wyatt." Chris told his mother, his eyes rapidly closing. _

"_Don't say that he loves you, he'll come. Honey, and Wyatt can't heal as well please just hold on, okay hold on. " Piper had tears streaming down her face as she called for Leo again. _

_Then with an exasperated sigh she called for Leo again only this time she said, "Leo, Wyatt is HURT, get you whitelighter ass down here!" and with that blue orbs floated in to reveal Leo. _

"_Where? What happened? Is Wyatt Okay?" Leo asked frantic searching around the room for his first-born. _

"_Yes, he's fine. Your son over here is not!" Piper was screaming again, but not out of urgency out of anger._

_Leo walked over taking his time to reach Chris, and healed him with an annoyed excretion paramount on his face. _

_Chris sat up with a yelp, and then laid back down, "Mom, where am I?" Chris asked his voice cracked and broken. _

_Piper moved to sit next to Chris, putting her hand lovingly on his head._

"_Your in the manor, do you remember what happened?" Piper asked, hoping he had not heard what she had to say to get his father to come heal him._

"_Ya, I think so. Demons attacked, and then you came. A demon stabbed me, and you called Dad, but he didn't come until you said Wyatt was hurt. Mom, do you mind if I sleep a little my head really hurts?" Chris asked his voice soft, and innocent. _

_Piper looked down at her son, a tear escaped her eye followed by a few more._

"_You just rest honey, everything will be okay." Piper said her voice caked with a watery tone, From the tears on her face. _

"_Oh don't cry, Mom, non of us are hurt, and I would hate for you to have puffy eyes when you go to the club." Chris said his eyes closing, as he drifted of into a deep sleep. _

_This time they were in the manor's living area. Where a 14 year old Chris sat on the floor at the coffee table playing a game of life with his Future-Piper._

_14-year-old Chris had just moved his little car with the little blue man in it. "Oh come on you always get the higher dice roll, or you sure your not using magic?" Future-Piper asked playfully._

"_Mom I would never!" 14-year-old Chris said with a falsely astonished look on his face._

" What's going on why are we here?" Piper asked having recovered from her earlier shock.

Chris looked at her, and a lone tear ran down his face he quickly wiped it away I little too late for anyone to notice.

"This is where the nightmare began." Chris stated simply before the three-turned their attention back to the seen in front of them.

_Mother and son sat playing the game taking playful gabs at each other. Laughing smiling, and most importantly loving every minute of it._

"_So Christopher what would you rather we bake for your birthday party Limon-lime cake or French-vanilla with my special ingredient cake?" Piper asked as Chris put away the game board._

"_I don't know. Why don't you choose." Chris said, his face forlorn._

"_Chris, honey, what's wrong? Aren't you excited about you birthday?" Piper asked, patting the spot next to her on the ataman for him to sit._

_Chris came and sat next to his mother looking away from her as he said quietly "He's not coming is he?" _

"_Who, honey?"_

"_Leo"_

"_Baby, you father well he's he can't make it he tried he really did, but he's the only one up there at the moment he's needed there." _

_Chris looked over at his mother. He didn't want to hurt her but he wanted to be heard. _

"_Mom, he's always busy when it's something with me. He's at every one of Wyatt's football games, and birthdays, and just anytime Wyatt is here without me. Even when he is here when I'm here all he does is talk to Wyatt and the rest of the family. I just don't understand why he hates me." _

"_Chris he doesn't hate you its just-"_

"_Its just that I'm not the twice blessed child. And don't deny it mom I think I'm old enough to handle the fact that my father doesn't love me." Chris cut off his mother._

_Piper sat there for a minute thinking over what her youngest had said then let out a sigh._

"_You know you're too smart for your own good? No your father has never treated you and your brother the same. But isn't it enough that I love you and your aunts love you, and pretty much everyone you have ever come in contact with loves you?" _

_Chris smiled at this, and hugged his mother then said truthfully "Mom even if you were the only person in the world that cared the slightest bit about me. It would be enough." -Piper had tears sliding down face as she looked into this amazing child's eyes with more love then she thought passable. _

_But before she could say anything ten demons shimmered in breaking this mother-son moment apart._

_Piper jumped up started blowing up the demons while Chris was T.K them into walls. _

"_Chris go get your brother and aunts. NOW!" Future-Piper yelled._

_Chris needed no more urging he left in a swivel of blue orbs only to appear again a few moments later with no aunts or brother._

_Piper had been fighting with all her might and power, but more just kept on coming._

"_Where are they?" Piper asked, blowing up a demon on her right only to have him reappear on the other side the room._

"_They were all in there own battles, but non had this many." Just then an anthemia was flying towards Chris_

_Piper made sure that anthemia reached her son._

_Suddenly all the demons shimmered away. _

_Piper lay on the floor gasping for breath with an anthemia buried deep in her stomach. _

"_Dad, Wyatt, Aunt Paige help please Moms hurt!" Chris screamed at the ceiling holding on to his mothers hand, but no one came. _

"_Oh, Mom please, Please just hold on." Again, Chris yelled for help._

_Chris noticed how his mother eyes were closing ever so slowly her breath becoming more shallow._

"_Mom, stay with me. You can't go I need you we all need you!" Chris cradled his mother head in his hands, willing her to hang on, before calling for help yet again. _

"_I'll Always be with you good…bye m…,my baby boy, I..I…I l l…love you." Piper took her last breath after those words._

"_No oh god no please you can't leave. I need you Mom, MOM!" But she was gone._

And as suddenly as the visions had started they came to an end. Piper, Leo, and Chris were all back in the present timeexactly where they had been before.

Piper had tears running freely down her face, and Leo was openly crying as he held Piper. Chris on the other hand had no facial expression what so ever the only thing that gave away his true feelings were his eyes. They held a deep sadness that only a few very unlucky people had ever felt.

It seemed like hours had past by the time Piper, and Leo had settled down.

They all sat in silence at the kitchen table until Chris broke the silence by saying, " When we lost you it felt like my heart had been torn out and replaced by a big empty whole. And things only got worse. Wyatt lost it, and started going down to the underworld, and trying to find the demons that killed you. It was like a dormant evil exploded in Wyatt. He started killing innocents just because. We tried to help him, but by then it was too late. Coming back to the past was our last chance at saving the world at saving Wyatt. I didn't want to come, but I knew it was the only way. I didn't tell you who I was because I knew I had to go back to the future, which you do not exist in I didn't think I could handle loosing you again. Letting you hate me, and letting you distrust me is the only thing that helps me separate you from who you will be. My mother. My idol. My friend. And the only one I have ever met to put family before anything else at all costs." And with that he orbed away….

Phoebe had been standing there through Chris's discloser, and now befumbled with shock took the seat Chris had just occupied.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded of the two in front of her with new tears forming behind there eyes.

"Chris, is our son." Leo stated solemnly.

"And I'm pregnant." Piper said, before breaking down again.

"What?" Paige yelled from the doorway.

* * *

R&R thx 


End file.
